Hold On, I'll Be Here When It's All Done
by xheartoflifex
Summary: It's a cowardly, pathetic move - leaving Dalton over a broken heart. But as Sam's cleaning out his locker, and he sees Blaine, who gives him a soft, guarded smile, Sam's heart all but explodes, and he knows it's okay.  .:blaine/sam:.  .:for lj 1sentence:.


_**Box**_

After the bullies at the public high school he had attended beat him up for the umpteenth time, Blaine's parents manage to convince him that a private academy might be the best thing for him; initially terrified that everyone was going to be boring, cookie cutter trust fund babies, he ends the day smiling as he heads to a singing club meeting with a really happy blond kid from his math class.

_**Cover**_

Being a part of the Warblers is unlike anything Blaine has ever done before; for the first time he feels accepted by his peers and he feels like he may have found a niche – and when Sam Evans smiles at him again, saying that he'll see him tomorrow, it can only get better.

_**Highway**_

With a grunt and a kick, Blaine angrily pulls at his hair, wondering why of all times his car has to crap out on him – he's only about a mile or two from the exit ramp, his phone's dead, and there's practically no one in sight; "Need a ride?" Sam asks with a smile on his face, seemingly able to find him wherever he is, and for the first time Blaine thinks things may actually work out for him at Dalton.

_**Breathe**_

Coming out to his parents hadn't been an easy conversation, but he realizes that it's probably better to get the conversation out of the way with Sam earlier rather than later – even though it could ruin their friendship; Blaine's expecting the cold shoulder and an easy abandoning, but Sam just shrugs, tells him that none of that matters to him, and steals half of his sandwich.

_**Promise**_

Sam's watching him strangely, and he really can't blame him after what just happened – he's still shocked over the fact that Sam (a kid he still barely knows) came to his defense when a discussion in their theater class about gay actors and performers went south because their teacher felt she could use Blaine as an example without telling him; Sam reamed her out and stormed out after – "I don't care who you are or what you do… none of it will ever matter to me because the only thing I care about is you, B."

_**Candle**_

He's gotten used to forgetting about his own birthday – after the death of his mother, his dad's not really big on the whole celebration thing; when Blaine brings him a store-bought cupcake with thick white frosting on his birthday though and sings Happy Birthday to him, Sam smiles softly, because there's no words that can describe how he feels.

_**Laugh**_

"You need to teach me that," Blaine says, gasping for air as he clutched onto his sides after listening to Sam speak Na'vi fluently to one of their teachers who had given Sam a hard time about not taking foreign language or having the skills that would help him succeed in life other than looks; Sam just ducks his head, but from where he's standing, Blaine can see the pink creeping up the blonde's neck.

_**Fall **_

Ohio's never been really known for it's great foliage, but when Sam and Blaine are walking out to the parking lot, Sam starts kicking around the fallen leaves, which slowly turns into a bigger piles on the grass; "If you get grass stains on my blazer, I'm going to cut off all that hair of yours" Blaine manages to threaten, unsuccessfully as he starts to laugh while Sam pushes them both into a huge pile of leaves.

_**Strength**_

Being at Dalton has helped Blaine to become more comfortable in his own skin, so when him and Sam are at a bookstore one weekend and Sam's talking about Cristiano Ronaldo, Blaine can't help but say that he's attractive, which Sam laughs at; he also can't help but hear "Fucking fag" come from a kid he went to school with before Dalton who's standing at the end of the aisle – when Blaine's speechless, ducking his head to hide his burning cheeks, Sam quickly strides over and wordlessly punches the guy in the face before grabbing Blaine's hand and running out.

_**Midnight**_

They're at a twenty-four hour diner after one of the Harry Potter opening shows, and Blaine's so excited – his eyes are sparkling, his hands waving around animatedly, and his face can barely contain his smile as he gushes over the story which he has told Sam time and time again has changed his life; Sam can only watch with, a strangely new feeling bubbling inside of him.

_**Music**_

Sam's always thought he was a good singer – a singer that limited himself to the shower – but good nonetheless; however, being a part of the Warblers introduces him to a whole new meaning of the word good when it comes to music and he realizes that a majority of that reason is because of Blaine Anderson's voice of gold.

_**Formal**_

All he had thought about was that semi-formals are a high school ritual, that he wasn't going to take one of those airheads from their sister school, and that he wanted to save money by taking a date with him, so it just made sense for him and Sam to go together – it wasn't like any of their friends would hassle them because they went as buds; what he wasn't expecting was when the DJ announced it was time for each boy to grab their date for the annual Dalton Waltz.

_**Dance**_

The chaperones are practically picking people up out of their chairs and pushing them onto the dance floor as the band begins to play and as Blaine frantically tries to make his way to the exit before one of them can grab him, Sam gets to him first, smiling like always as he holds onto Blaine's forearms; "You're going to deny these plebeians those first-rate dance moves you have?" he laughs, grabbing onto Blaine's hand and pulling him onto the floor – as Sam's hand finds its way to his lower back, Blaine knows he can't let himself get sucked in by this.

_**Fever**_

He's been sick for three days at this point, fighting off a nasty case of the flu with his one man army – and it's not like his father's been a whole lot of help either considering he isn't really concerned – but when Sam wakes up from a dream, tangled in his sheets and feeling like he's drowning on dry land, Blaine just smiles at him from the side of the bed and puts a cold compress on his forehead, brushing his mess of hair off his forehead; Sam wants to ask why he's here and not at the Academy, but it's not important, because at that moment, he finally realizes that he's fallen in love with his best friend.

_**Body**_

Going to an all-boys school as the token gay kid should've brought Blaine even more hassle than public school did, but luckily Dalton wasn't like that; it's no secret between him and Sam that he's gay, and Sam's told him over and over how many times he's supported that, but when they're together changing for a fitness class, Blaine can't help that his eyes wander, and he can't help how horrible he feels afterward.

_**Temptation**_

It's raining pretty hard out at this point, and as they run from the music room to Blaine's beat up station wagon, Sam pulls off his blazer and holds it over both of their heads in an attempt to ward off as much rain; once they tumble into the car – laughing hard and breathing heavily, both chilled from the rain – their eyes lock, a strange silence settling over them, and if there was ever a moment for Sam to act on his feelings, it would've been then.

_**Eclipse**_

"They say that eclipses are sometimes even more lucky to wish upon than stars" Sam muses aloud, laying his head back down on the folded blanket the two of them are laying on waiting to see the show from the back of the flatbed in Sam's truck; Blaine chuckles softly, although he realizes that no star or wish or fucking magical genie could give him what he wanted.

_**Drink**_

It's the weekend of Sectionals, and despite the fact that alcohol can have a negative affect on vocals, some seniors in the Warblers decided to throw a kegger, which Sam and Blaine agree to go to; Blaine thought there was something wrong considering that Sam didn't speak on the way over, but when he finds the blonde on the back deck with a bottle of tequila held loosely in his fingers, greeting him with a proclamation of his love, he doesn't even know what else to do but laugh.

_**Silk**_

He can feel Blaine shaking next to him, his fingers trembling and fumbling as he desperately tries to fix his tie before the curtain goes up on their very first Sectionals performance together; slowly, he reaches over and without a word does the ties for him, expecting it to not be a big deal.

_**Wings**_

They'll have to be onstage in minutes, but Sam can't focus on that, because as his fingers slip from Blaine's tie to just under his jaw, pulling him gently forward into a lightly chaste kiss, he knows that this is going to make or break the two of them, and he's hoping it's the first; "Good luck" he whispers softly as he steps away from a slightly stunned Blaine and heads for his mark.

_**Memory**_

Days follow, slowly turning into weeks, and Blaine doesn't even mention what happened right before Sectionals, almost as if it had never happened; as Sam waits for him to bring it up every single time they have a conversation, _wanting_ him to bring it up so they can have the conversation and Sam can finally tell him how he feels, he finally comes to the understanding that maybe Blaine just wants to forget about it – so he'll have to do the same.

_**Whisper**_

Blaine's an expert at knowing when people are talking about him, because those who do it usually aren't very good at it; when he turns the corner one afternoon to find Wes and David engrossed in what looks like a serious conversation that suddenly stops when he approaches, he asks for the truth… and he definitely gets it – "What the hell did you do to upset Sam?"

_**Run**_

It's cowardly, and Sam'll be the first one admit that leaving Dalton because of a broken heart is a pretty pathetic move, but as he's cleaning out his locker and he meets eyes with Blaine, who still doesn't know he's leaving, Blaine smiles softly, almost guarded; Sam's heart all but explodes and he knows that what he's doing is okay.

_**Farewells**_

"I'm leaving Dalton Academy" is all he can manage to get out later in the afternoon, biting down on his lip and turning his head before everything else that he's hidden away for so long comes spilling out as well; Blaine laughs for moment before realizing that Sam isn't joking, which is when his expression turns to pure shock.

_**Hope**_

When Blaine walks through the doors of Dalton the day after Sam tells him that he isn't returning to the Academy, he half-expected Sam to be standing by his locker, grinning like crazy holding out a medium-drip coffee like always; when there's no one there waiting, it starts to sink in that this may be the real thing.

_**Lies**_

Sam comes to McKinley, and he can already feels that it's going to change him – who he is, who he's been, what he's lost – so he's ready to go with the flow and change along with everything, even if it means giving up his weird impressions or not speaking in Na'vi as much; what he wasn't expecting at all was to get caught up in a lie that he's only attracted to chicks.

_**Mask**_

To move on without seeing Sam everyday is a lot harder than Blaine had ever expected; he's dealt with friends moving away before, so he thought that he'd get through this one just fine as well, but day in and day out, he forces himself to smile and wonders why this one is different.

_**View**_

Quinn Fabrey is easily one of the most beautiful girls in the entire high school population and as she helps to wash the red slushie out of his hair, it feels weird; not because he's finding himself falling in with a crowd that's so different than the one he's usually accustomed or because she's a girl, but she's not… _him_.

_**World**_

Sam and Blaine are still friends on Facebook, and every time that Blaine signs on to his computer, Sam's profile is the first thing that he checks; he should probably see this as a sign that something is wrong, but it's the only way he feels like he's still close to the blond.

_**Talent**_

It's strange, because _Sam Evans_ was a name that had been used at another time in another place to label a dork who did strange impressions, spoke an alien language, and recited scenes verbatim as Ron Weasley with his best friend who pretended to be Harry Potter; now, here at McKinley, _Sam Evans_ has come to mean 'king of the school', and although Sam is enjoying his fame, he's not sure if it was worth all he lost.

_**Sacred**_

Kurt Hummel is such a sweet kid, and Blaine really cares about him and he knows that Kurt needs someone in his life that'll do the same for him, so he feels horrible when he snaps at him after Kurt asks about going to see the new Harry Potter movie and Blaine turns him down; "It's just a movie, it's not like I'm proposing…" Kurt muttered, leaning back against the seat, and for some reason, Blaine wishes there was another body in that seat in this moment, another boy asking him to go see Harry Potter.

_**Overwhelmed**_

With this… whatever with Quinn, him trying to take on Finn for the position of quarterback on the football team, and Mr. Schue suddenly thinking that he's ready for huge solos in glee club, Sam only feels weighed down by everything, longing for the time when he was just Sam, that kid who was friends with the Harry Potter look-a-like.

_**Dream**_

The night Blaine shoots up in bed, sheets clutched tightly in his fingers, an all-too familiar feeling of quickly cooling dampness in his boxers, and Sam's name tumbling off his lips, he instinctively reaches for his phone because the reminder of the hollow loneliness in his chest and perpetual emptiness that he's getting used to beside him _hurts_.

_**Ring**_

The ring feels cold and heavy between his fingers as he holds it up to Quinn, trying to slide it onto her delicately small fingers; from the feel of them between his to the place where he is at this moment, everything about it feels like a lie.

_**Ice**_

Maybe it's best that he move on, Blaine tells himself as he orders Kurt's latte, putting it in front of the smaller boy, who smiles happily at him with a strangely familiar look that he can't quite place; "Did I ever tell you that our new quarterback – and the boy making Finn's life miserable – beat up Karofsky in my honor? Sam Evans?" Kurt says as he plays with his phone, to which Blaine can only answer with realizing that moving on for him is impossible, because you can't move on when all you want to do is move backwards.

_**Unknown**_

Sam's heard from Finn that Kurt has a best friend at Dalton Academy named Blaine, and it takes every fiber of strength in his being to not crack, just like it took every bit of willpower to not turn back and run to Dalton when he figured out that Blaine wasn't going to come after him.

_**Journey**_

Blaine's in the audience with Kurt at Sectionals after the Warblers' performance, and he knows that this is going to be the first time that he's going to be in the same room with Sam since he left Dalton; what he hadn't been expecting was for it to hurt so much to watch the other boy embrace the beautiful blonde girl he was on stage with, smiling so brightly.

_**Search**_

Kurt wants to take him to meet New Directions after the awards ceremony, tugging him along as he yells out for Mercedes amongst the crowd, but Blaine pulls away; Sam's happy with his new girlfriend, and he clearly doesn't need to see Blaine again.

_**Gravity**_

They're mid-kiss when Quinn pulls away, her face an expression of confusion and anger, which slowly brings Sam back down to Earth; she raises an eyebrow as she asks "You told me about the whole Beiste thing, but who in the world is Blaine?"

_**Forgotten**_

Finally Kurt drags him to McKinley, and Blaine's excited to go meet Kurt's friends because the only part of the school he's really been exposed to was the wall that Dave Karofsky helped him get acquainted with; when Kurt introduces him to New Directions, though, Blaine freezes up, because for the first time in over a year he can see those icy blue eyes from just across the room.

_**Cold**_

He hadn't expected their first meeting to be a real lively one, especially considering he had heard from Kurt that Sam was now dating the head cheerleader at McKinley, but as Kurt catches up with old friends, Blaine catches Sam's eye from across the room; "It's good to see you" the other boy says softly, and it sounds like he means it, but the emptiness in his eyes leaves Blaine speechless.

_**Silence**_

Kurt meets him in front of the school like he said he would, but as soon as he sits on the step next to Blaine, his expression changes; "What's wrong?" he asks quietly, but Blaine doesn't know where to even start explaining everything to Kurt – who just fell headfirst into this mess Blaine hadn't even realized existed until now – because Blaine himself doesn't think he could even tell himself what's happening.

_**Talk**_

He's alone in his house later that night, contemplating the thought that keeps crossing his mind, and it almost feels like he's on autopilot as he picks up his cell phone and scrolls to the 'S' section of his contacts, before hitting it and dialing, receiving what sounds like a very confused 'Hello?' on the other end of the line.

_**Wait**_

"What are you doing?" Sam asks quietly, and Blaine can already feel his heart beating wildly in his throat as he asks "Why did you leave? Why did you leave Dalton? Leave _me?_"; he hears Sam sigh, hears some noise in the background as if he's moving around before Sam replies with "I've been waiting months for you to realize I was gone, B, but it's too little too late."

_**Red**_

Kurt doesn't know that he's here, and he's pretty sure that if he had thought this out more, he probably wouldn't be here either, but as he sits on top of the hood of Sam's fire-engine pick-up truck, he knows that it's now or never; when Sam walks out, Blaine's surprised to see no cheerleader on his arm, but he hops off the hood and brushes the peeling paints off his hands before saying simply "I know why you left and I'm sorry that I didn't see it earlier."

_**Lock**_

Sam rolls his eyes, motioning for Blaine to get into the truck, which he follows by climbing in and locking the door after them as he said "So what do you mean?"; Blaine shrugs, muttering "I'm not the brightest, you've always known that, but I finally figured out what had been happening right in front of me all that time – I'm sorry I didn't see it till now, but I'm happy you're happy."

_**Fire**_

Sam watches as the darker hair boy walks away, already knowing that his mouth is hanging open in disbelief over what the fuck just happened; he had always wondered if Blaine would come around to realize what had been in front of him the whole time, and when he did, Sam had figured he'd been happy – but now, all he feels is angry.

_**Hero**_

When Blaine opens the door, the last person he was expecting to see was Sam, soaked from the rain as he whispered harshly "I've been waiting almost an entire year to see you and talk to you again, Blaine, and that was all you could say to me?; Blaine splutters for a second before he notices Sam's long fingers curling around his jaw and pulling him closer, their lips meeting in a long-overdue kiss – this time though, Blaine understands.

_**Hurricane**_

Almost reminiscent of a time in which this could've happened in the past, the rain comes down in sheets against Blaine's windows, lightning lighting up the entire sky; as Sam lays a kiss down Blaine's collarbone with his pink shiny lips, his hair brushing across the other boy's nose causing him to laugh, Blaine thinks that he wouldn't have changed this outcome for anything in the world.

_**Forever**_

Once the paperwork is submitted to both Dalton and McKinley alerting them of his transfer, Blaine lets Kurt know what's going on, to which he smiles sweetly before saying that he's not really too surprised considering his and Sam's first interaction and that he's actually going back to McKinley as well; when Sam picks him up later, Sam's laughing at the story, and Blaine knows that everything's going to be okay.


End file.
